Shelton Esmond
Shelton Esmond was a major character in Peril. He served as the primary antagonist of Season 1, before meeting his fate at the hands of the runners. Pre-Apocalypse Shelton Esmond used to own a car dealership before the apocalypse, and made good money along the way. While owning the car dealership, he became close friends with the engineer of the dealership, named Sam Aldean. Shelton and Sam worked together for years and ended up being the only survivors at the car dealership when everything went to shit there. Post Apocalypse When the apocalypse struck Shelton quickly decided to take things into his own hands and take over the car dealership, even stealing from one of the customers that was at his dealership when the apocalypse really struck. During the 2 weeks that went by, Shelton took lead of the car dealership and made it his own base. He made Sam Aldean the second in command, and the 2 together made a rule/motto of the car dealership: "We do not kill if we don't have too." That rule was soon to be broken by Shelton many episodes later. Also during the 2 weeks, Shelton and Sam built up a large camp at the car dealership, gaining over 50 members. Him, Sam, and all his members would soon be the rulers of the city, completely taking it over and becoming the enemy of everyone, including Marvin Harrison and his group by the time of episode 4. Season 1 "More to Come" In a fancy looking car dealership, Shelton Esmond, the manager, approached Andrew Harris, a customer looking to buy a van. He shows Andrew a van and Andrew agrees to buy it. Just then, a horde of runners come running up to the glass in the show room. They smash through and cause Shelton, Andrew, and Sam Aldean, Shelton's closest friend, to escape. They hop into a van with the keys and drive off. Out on the road, they spot a tanker truck flipped over. The truck then explodes, causing a blockage. The 3 men reverse back toward the car dealership. In the car dealership, Shelton and Sam rush out to escape into the car dealership. However, Andrew does not follow and decides to take his chances and steal the van, driving out of the car dealership. Shelton and Sam rush into the basement to hide. "Retribution" Late in the day, Shelton and Sam step out from the basement. They look around at the now world taken over by runners. Shelton points out tire tracks that were most likely from Andrew. With them wanting revenge, they follow the tracks. Later that night, the 2 men are viciously attacked by a night beast. Shelton takes out a pistol and shoots the night beast several times before it finally falls to the grounds, dead. With Sam's arm now fractured, Shelton has to pop it back into place. Shelton and Sam arrive at Andrew Harris's house. They know because they see the same van he stole. The 2 enter and hold Andrew at gunpoint. They demand the keys to the van, however when Andrew gives them a fake key, Shelton knows and threatens to kill Andrew. Andrew then gives a real key, and Shelton and Sam leave, as a horde of runners show up, forcing Andrew to escape his house. "No Hope" Shelton and Sam arrive back at the car dealership with their new ride. They find that 2 of their cars were missing. They head inside and Shelton tells Sam a new rule for him and Sam: "We do not kill if we don't have too." Shelton exits and begins to barricade the car dealership. "Fearless Leader" 2 weeks later, Shelton arrives at the football stadium and spots 2 young people. One being an 18 year old, the other a 10 year old girl. Sam and many of Shelton's new members watch as he punches the 18 year old boy, named Kaleb and take him hostage. He then approaches the little girl and drags her into one of the trucks. Sam tells Shelton that he can't keep doing this. Shelton seems to be unhappy with Sam, and tells him he'll be back soon. He leaves, leaving Sam thinking to himself. Later that night, as Marvin Harrison and members of his group exit the sewers, they are terrified to see Shelton and many of his members aiming guns at them. He steps out and says "You shoot, you die." The power then goes out throughout all of Washington D.C. "Our Way of Life" At the start of the episode, Shelton forces every apart of Marvin's group to drop their weapons. He and his group then take Marvin's group hostage. They all head back to the car dealership. At the car dealership Shelton asks who the leader is. Drew says its him, and so Shelton takes Drew up to his office for a chat. In his office, Shelton asks if anyone apart of his group stole cars from his dealership. Drew declines. Shelton then threatens to kill him if he finds out he's lying. Drew then gives up and admits that there was 2 people, Matt and Gavin, however Gavin left. Shelton smiles and has Sam deal with Drew. In the basement where all the hostages are kept, Shelton demands to know who Matt is. When nobody says a word, even after threats. Shelton then begins to beat the living hell out of Marvin. Matt then steps up and says it's him. Shelton takes Matt up to the lobby. In the lobby Shelton begins to do five finger filet on Matt. He asks to know where his car is. He proceeds to get faster with the knife until Matt finally confesses to where the car is. Shelton slams the knife onto the table. Just then Nelson Darvis and the rest of Xavier's group arrive to save the day. They come in guns blazing. Shelton gets behind a desk while the fighting commences. During the fight Shelton watches as Sam, the man he trusted completely, help Marvin and his group escape. He yells in anger, but it doesn't help. Shelton aims for Blake Rogers, but when he fires, Drew blocks the shot. Shelton then begins to retreat out of car dealership with his remaining men, not knowing if he had killed Drew or not. "New Home" After the defeat of the dealership battle, Shelton and his remaining men wander through the streets of Washington D.C. Shelton is approached by one of his men, Karl Hutchinson, who tells him that they never should have trusted Sam from the start. Shelton puts a knife to Karl's neck, but Karl shows no signs of flinching. Shelton likes the attitude of Karl, and thinks about having Karl be second in charge. "Was it Worth it?" Shelton, Karl, and the rest of his men wander through the suburbs. Shelton tells Karl about how he's going to kill Sam, and in response Karl says "hmm." This triggers Shelton for a reason and causes him to snap. He puts a knife to Karl's neck again, but in the end, doesn't kill him again. On the streets, Shelton looks ahead. He spots Marvin and his group. The 2 groups face each other, before the battle of the streets begins. After some fighting, Shelton notices a familiar face in Marvin's group. Andrew Harris. Andrew then proceeds to shoot Shelton, grazing his arm. Shelton tells Karl to move up. The group begin to move up, overwhelming Marvin's group. Eventually Marvin and his group become split. Some in the apartment building, some at the train station. The people in the apartment eventually move out and Shelton fires at Vince, one of them in the apartment. Shelton and his group all move up on the train station, where inside they spot the group getting onto the train and leaving. They try to stop the train, but it's too late. "Humanity" After that battle, Shelton was down even more men. Shelton finally takes some of Karl's advice and find a place to stay. They stay at a Hardware Store. "Snitches Get Stitches" Shelton is seen talking to one of his guards by Marvin. "All Things Change" Shelton along with his whole group arrive at the farm to take back Karl who was taken hostage by Marvin's group. When he arrives he gets out and all his men watch around. Marvin steps outside holding Karl. The 2 talk out a while, trying to decide how this would work. Marvin agrees he'd let Karl go if they leave right after. He also says if they didn't leave, they would all be shot down by his people everywhere. Shelton reluctantly agrees and so Marvin let's go of Karl. However, Karl is then shot in the side of the head by an unknown person, who turns out to be Nelson Darvis. Shelton then looses it and declares his men to start fighting. The battle had begun. At first, Shelton fights with his other men to take out anyone they can. As Dexter Retch comes rushing up, one of Marvin's group members, he is shot down by a member of Shelton's side. Shelton then rushes into the farmhouse. He finds Marvin and tackles him to the ground. The 2 begin to fight, until Diego Lapove intervenes the fight, wanting revenge for Drew. It was now a 2 on 1. However as Diego has Shelton on his back, a night beast comes up and tosses Diego across the room. Shelton takes this chance to quickly evacuate out of the house while being shot at by many people apart of Marvin's group. Out in the fields, Shelton approaches one of his vehicles. He gets inside and begins to drive down the dirt path approaching the exit. He is then shot at by Marvin. He spins out of control, the car flipping over and over. The car stops when it hits a tree. Shelton crawls away from the burning vehicle, trying to escape. However Marvin comes up, stepping on his leg and making him stop. Shelton's looks at Marvin and apologizes for everything he's done and to have mercy on him and end him. The sun had begun to rise and a horde of runners was heard from them both. Shelton pleads. Marvin shakes his head and begins to walks away. Shelton screams out bloody murder and Marvin get's into a vehicle with his group. The runners come running up to Shelton and begin to tear into him, killing him. The only thing left of Shelton was his hat, sitting next to his body which was now just bones. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shelton has killed: * Drew Parker (accidental) * Dexter Retch (caused) * Numerous counts of infected * A couple night beasts Appearances Season 1 * Episode 01 - More to Come * Episode 02 - Retribution * Episode 03 - No Hope * Episode 04 - Fearless Leader * Episode 05 - Our Way of life * Episode 06 - New Home * Episode 07 - Was it Worth it? * Episode 08 - Humanity * Episode 09 - Snitches Get Stitches (no lines) * Episode 10 - All Things Change